


Sweet Baby

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: nia？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil underage提及 mpreg提及 无插入x描写 
> 
> 作者的话 ……我就是喜欢看小维小但干这种坏事

维吉尔打了一个响亮的哭嗝，却没有让但丁停下手中的动作。

他踢蹬着双胞胎弟弟的双腿逐渐找不到上力度，其他所有烦恼的思绪貌似会随着弟弟手上的动作飘到遥远的地方，午后偏傍晚的太阳暖和，从如玻璃糖纸的窗户透入，他们本来是要练剑的——维吉尔斜眼看到了脑袋上方被遗弃的表演主角，但丁一如既往烦人且兴冲冲抱着木剑找到了在窗户旁看书的兄长，凭借着固执的孩子气非让比他大不了多少的兄长跟他一起练剑。

维吉尔本来是想拒绝但丁的，他今天身体不太舒服，可没有太过于表现出来，在外人面前维吉尔跟平日与同龄人相比过度喜欢书本的孩子没有多大的区别。

他刚睡醒也是这么认为的，直到上厕所洗漱的时候，脱下印有小熊碎花的棉质内裤看到上面黏着的半透明粘稠液体之后，宛若一记猛钟将他狠狠地敲醒。

坐在马桶上思考了很久也没有想明白为什么自己的内裤上会出现这种东西，重点是之前从来没有出现过，它们就像是小小维吉尔突然冒出的梦魇从地上凭空冒出紧紧地抓住男孩细瘦的脚踝，犹豫了一会伸出手指摸了摸半干涸的粘液，耸了耸鼻子嗅闻上面附着的气味，倒说不上有什么奇怪的气味可维吉尔还是猛地从马桶上站起来去洗手，仿佛摸到了什么肮脏的东西。

他到底要不要跟爸爸妈妈说，维吉尔捏着那条带有“病症”的内裤呆呆地看着镜子里的自己，婴儿肥的面庞白里透红，胯下可爱的肉茎垂在一旁仿佛在诉说自己的无辜，聪明的孩子当然知道这是另外一个器官作乱，可就是雌性器官的出现与自尊心的使然让维吉尔偏执地拒绝告诉父母身体出现的可怕事情。

他一整天都被体内分泌出的粘液带走了所有的思考，这到底是什么，为什么会出现，同时腹部时不时传来的抽痛变相更加证明了脑内不详的预感——我快要死了，男孩为这个不安的想法感到坐立难安，抓住书本的指关节发白。

但丁黏糊糊凑上来的热度少有的让维吉尔不厌恶，他有点悲观的想到毕竟他想要是死了之后爸爸妈妈也只有一个但丁陪伴了，现在趁着最后的时间好好陪陪弟弟也没有什么大不了的；维吉尔过度关心的模样让但丁感到不自然，抓着木剑的年幼者在兄长附近小心徘徊寻找着维吉尔能够击破的防线再狠狠地打上后者的屁股——谁让他上次就是这么做的，又狠又痛，即便伊娃的带领下维吉尔也是极度不愿意的跟哭啼啼的但丁道歉。

可惜的是，维吉尔再一次占上风，他骑在但丁的胯部居高临下地看着躺在柔软地毯上的失败者，他们得赶在伊娃和斯巴达回来之前将客厅里弄乱的所有整理一遍，要知道家长最讨厌的便是小朋友不分场合到处捣乱，幸亏的是他们今天并没有打破伊娃新买的用来泡水果茶的精美透明茶壶，上次两人就被禁止在家里的客厅里进行如此危险的活动。

“你要是现在认输的话我可以立刻起来。”维吉尔微微喘息，用带有命令的口吻说道，他不愿意承认今天但丁的攻击与防御做的比上次要厉害很多，他差点就要打破没有被但丁战胜的记录了，转头男孩便将这次自身差点失误的罪名过度私自的加罪在身体出现奇怪液体的头上。

“维吉，”但丁软绵绵的声线从身下闷闷的传来，维吉尔心里不由得警铃大作，每次但丁用这般讨好的口吻叫他一般没有什么好事发生，上次这般便是缠着维吉尔说要一起洗澡，闹腾太久导致维吉尔用来泡澡的水凉了，“你今天为什么将内裤藏到我的衣柜里面，我猜猜，你一定是不小心放错的，对吗。”

“……什么？”维吉尔拉扯着但丁衣领的动作不由得犹豫了，他顺着文字回忆了今天早上从厕所里匆匆跑出来发生的所有，关于到底将那条附有白色粘液的内裤是否真的藏到了自己衣柜里的事实，突然猛地产生了严重的怀疑，寒毛随着但丁脸上的笑意加深不由得竖起，谁让他们两人睡在同一间过大的卧室里，谁让他和但丁的衣柜如此的相似。

“哥哥你好脏哦，为什么要这么做，你为什么要把它藏起来呀。”看到兄长吃瘪的表情但丁不由得咯咯笑了起来，却不知道变相戳痛维吉尔的自尊。

但丁记得今天早上看到那条被揉成一团塞到衣柜下层柜子最深层的内裤，小熊花纹皱巴巴地朝他哭着，仿佛在指责维吉尔的不理不会；要不是因为袜子丢了一只，他也没有这个机会看到那条维吉尔的内裤。

不过但丁也是一个好孩子，遇见这件事的第一个想法便是将内裤还给维吉尔，他可很乐意跟哥哥分享和保留两人之间才明白的小秘密，可当他将内裤拿出来的时候，指尖传来的陌生触感让天真的男孩不由得将最为原本的思路拐了一个大弯。

“这不关你事，但丁，现在立刻把内裤还给我！”维吉尔着急了，他本来是打算今晚混着今日换下的衣物一起洗干净挂在外面，自认为这般不会引起父母和弟弟的注意；心跳过度跳跃的声音刺痛他的鼓膜，不由得祈祷调皮的弟弟并没有无聊到去看他那条内裤，虽然但丁一直有在偷笑兄长喜欢这么幼稚的花纹，他可不希望发生在他身上可怜的变化第一个会被但丁知道，“你还说我脏，你拿着我穿过的内裤不还给我，你也没有好到哪里去！”

“那你现在穿着内裤吗？还是说你羞羞的将内裤藏起来就是为了现在不穿！噢！一定是这样的！”事与愿违，但丁故意要跟他对着干，这也是斯巴达双子之间必经的事情，仿佛看到兄长吃亏而不悦的表情是年幼那一方的快乐，这也不怪他，谁让年长者每天有机会就在各个方面以自身的优秀打压他，“我才不相信你会穿内裤呢，既然都能藏起来还有什么事情做不出来，维吉尔羞羞脸！”

“我才没有！你这个蠢货在乱说一句话我就把你揍到说不出来！”维吉尔着急了，性急的羔羊上了猎人的圈套，他在但丁的身体上扭动着细瘦的腰肢往前俯身，慌乱地向前捂住弟弟还在为哥哥不穿内裤猜想而尖叫惊呼的嘴巴，维吉尔害怕会有除了他们两人之外第三个人听到兄弟之间荒谬的对话，几乎一字一顿咬牙切齿地在但丁耳边说道，“我穿了，不信我现在可以脱给你看，你这个不长脑子的蠢货。”

“我才不信，除非你真的证明给我看，不然我要告诉所有人你不喜欢穿内裤，你是个不要脸的羞羞鬼！还是说哥哥你有这种变态的癖好，哦！一定是这样的，你越解释其实就越是事实！”但丁模糊不清的大叫着，还刻意朝着维吉尔浮夸做了一个鬼脸，他当然知道维吉尔的软肋在哪里。

“蠢货！讲不明白道理的蠢货，我迟早要杀了你。”年幼者的激将法十分的成功，维吉尔的耳根火一样红，蔓延开的热度与红晕一直顺着脸颊游走到脖颈掩盖的黑色布料之下，咬了咬下嘴唇一副不甘心的模样，握紧拳头压抑住了自身想在但丁那张得意洋洋的脸上揍下一拳的冲动。

从但丁的身上缓缓地站起来，即便耻于在双胞胎弟弟面前主动的脱下裤子——维吉尔几乎就没有在双胞胎弟弟面前这么做过，可为了证明但丁的愚笨却在维吉尔心里占据更为重要的地位，于是他拉扯到长裤的边缘，弯下腰，缓缓地将其脱下，露出雪白的细长双腿与嫩粉色的膝盖，当然了还有穿着纯白色的新内裤。

“看到了吗，所以能闭上你大惊小怪的嘴了吗？”维吉尔感到太阳穴突突的疼痛，这种诡异的场景还是第一次发生在他正常的生活里，原本被维吉尔压制到躺在地上的但丁此刻好奇的坐了起来，维吉尔根本没有意料到刚才的角度让但丁能一清二楚地看到他长时间隐藏的秘密。

手里握着裤子的年长者听到但丁并没有作出回答便扭过脑袋看看弟弟是不是被刚才言语过重而伤心的说不出话，他其实也并不是真的想要杀掉但丁的，可映入眼帘的便是但丁那双闪烁着好奇的浅蓝色瞳眸。

“哥哥，唔，我还有一个问题，也许等下我做出来你会生气，你能先答应我你不打我吗，避免你等会又要来扯我的脸蛋，好疼的。”但丁犹犹豫豫的模样让维吉尔感到无名的恼火，他并不知道最为了解他为人处世的双胞胎弟弟在请求什么，仍旧还气着但丁的他觉得这也许是弟弟刻意羞辱他的一种全新方式——嘲笑他过度的不近人情与小气之类的，越是这么误解的维吉尔便大气慷慨的挥了挥手表示你随便发问。

维吉尔并不知道刚才这么做其实是给自己挖下了一个巨大的坑，乃至于日后他都有点怀疑是否就是如此轻率的决定让他们两人走上了悖论禁忌的道路。

但丁猛地站起来，他并不比维吉尔矮多少，双胞胎的他们几乎同样的身高，可维吉尔的腿实在是发育的太好了总让人有一种视觉上的错觉，但丁并不嫉妒反而也喜欢在外赞美维吉尔如同精美雕塑一般的身体，甚至会因为别人的诋毁与不同意而坚持要跟别人吵到对方同意维吉尔是世界上最好的东西为止，双胞胎弟弟这种幼稚的举动让作为兄长的维吉尔脸红不已，可是却又不会去阻止这种过度显出亲密的举动。

维吉尔发出一声短促的呜咽，尾端扬起魅惑的角度，他曾经听过这种暧昧的呻吟叫唤声，即便维吉尔和但丁还不过是两个乳臭未干的小屁孩，可这并不阻止他们知道类似的喘息呻吟到底是从什么场合里发出的，噢，倒也不算特别的清楚。

他记得但丁有天兴致勃勃地拿回来了一个录像带，上面并没有写明白编号，没有任何内容提示的录像带让维吉尔感到困惑，但丁也是如此，很快弟弟跟哥哥给出了合理的说明，说这顶录像带是外面的男孩们都传疯了，交给但丁的时候甚至再三嘱咐不能弄坏。

兄弟两人秉承着不要在男孩的群体里成为落伍的一方的原则，早早地吃完了晚饭，少有没有理会来自于伊娃和斯巴达的家庭游戏请求，兴奋的跑回了房间里郑重地将藏在两人枕头下面的录像带拿了出来。

当时所有让维吉尔感到不舒适的细节猛地涌上回忆，躺在但丁身旁双手撑着下巴的维吉尔并不知道一片漆黑的屏幕有什么好看的，他一度稍微恼怒的怀疑是但丁骗他的新把戏——像一个傻子般兴致勃勃地看一个没有任何画面的录像带。

很快维吉尔意识到最早对但丁的猜想是错误的，画面屏幕出现了稍许的雪花，巨大的沙沙声响让但丁立马跳到了地面上将声音调转到最小，虽然并不知道即将出现的画面到底会是什么样的，但潜意识足够告诉两个紧张且兴奋的孩子这录像并不能让父母所知道。

等到但丁再一次钻入维吉尔的身边假装害怕而得寸进尺的去蹭弄着兄长的时候，漆黑的画面突然亮了起来，录像带的清晰度并不高但足够让他们看到一个女人躺在红色的沙发上，她身上什么都没有穿，叉开双腿的她用正对着镜头画面大胆地玩弄着过度饱满的胸脯。

这是什么？维吉尔瞪大眼睛下意识地看向旁边仍旧一手亲昵搂着他腰肢的弟弟，发现但丁专心致志地盯着画面的推动，荧幕的冷光亲吻着但丁细密卷翘的眼睫毛，他根本没有注意到维吉尔的疑惑与不妥。

画面并没有因全裸的女子发出奇怪的叫声与玩弄自己的胸脯而停止，很快画面出现了第二个人，是一个未着一物的男人，他原本应该垂在双腿之间的阴茎此刻有点好笑的挺立着，要是平日但丁看到这幅滑稽的画面肯定会在床上笑的打滚，可现在两人之间谁都没有发出多余的声音，安静到诡异的成都。

秉着呼吸的双子静静地却焦急地等待着下一个画面的出现，只见到男子跨坐在女人的身上跟她交换了一个亲吻，紧接着那只毛茸茸的手便摸到了女人双腿之间，找到了某个奇怪的角度深入了进去。

正当双胞胎并不知道两人到底在做什么的时候，突然画面给了一个特写，两人能够清楚地看到画面上女人身下那暗粉色的雌穴是如何湿漉漉的吃入男子的三根手指，男人肥大的手指抽出再捅入带来的黏腻水声在过分安静的卧室里清晰可闻，她就像是触电了一般轻微颤抖着。

她不知廉耻——来自于维吉尔的评价——地扬起脑袋发出一声比一声高昂的呻吟，双腿打颤脑袋往后微昂了过去，肥大的胸脯上下抖动，再过不久，男人握住双腿之间胀大的阴茎摩挲着女人刚才吃入手指的湿漉漉穴口，他们两人之间不知道在嘀嘀咕咕说着什么。

维吉尔眨了眨眼，他感到大脑就像是翻滚的奶油浓汤咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，口干舌燥地想要上前按下暂停键，聪明的男孩大概能猜得到接下来会发生什么可怕的事情，男人那短小的阴茎就要插入女人的洞口里，这简直就像是某种酷刑，会成为他日后睡不好觉的酷刑；事实上维吉尔的预料是准确的。

可年长者全身上下就像是一滩融化的香草味冰淇淋一般提不出任何的力气，自暴自弃地揉了揉发酸的眼睛才意识到全身尤其是面部发烫的可怕，他下意识夹紧原本慵懒打开翘起的双腿，毕竟维吉尔终于从这录像带的画面里意识到更为可怕的事情——对于他而言，女人逐渐吃入男子的勃起的器官他也有一个。

几乎是一模一样，也许是年龄的原因，他的颜色要更为的浅嫩且没有任何毛发，此刻并不安分地躺在胯间传来陌生的细微抽痛，他恐慌地看着女人胯下陌生的穴口被阴茎撑开一个圆滚的宽幅。

不，难道日后日后我也会如此卑微地臣服在他人的胯下吗？录像带里的女人已经被男人拉高了双腿到一个几乎不可思议的角度，她像是尖叫又像是在大哭着，让维吉尔分不清楚男人给她带来的到底是愉悦还是痛楚——假若是痛苦，为什么女人不推开男人反而是主动的圈住对方的脖颈，他们就像是交合的野兽——是的，维吉尔终于找到了合适的词句去形容面前的场景。

面前不断滚动的可怕的画面让维吉尔想要抓住但丁的手让他去暂停这个视频，录像带发出沙沙的运作声音，年长者并不知道自身在害怕或者是激动什么，但丁的呼吸声在他过分敏感的心里放大，年幼者的手仍旧逾越规矩地放在维吉尔的腰肢一旁，在此刻滚烫的温度几乎到要将维吉尔逼入发疯的境界。

同时维吉尔还感到无名的愤怒，貌似受到这份羞耻的煎熬与道德的谴责只有他一个人，在他旁边的但丁仍旧是如此的专注和淡然，仿佛没有任何事情发生在他的身上，要是愚笨的但丁能将此刻的认真拿出一分放到日常的学习里再好不过了。

门口传来了伊娃与斯巴达谈话的声音，他们貌似在开着双胞胎今晚关系过度和谐的玩笑，耳听着脚步声越来越近，维吉尔身体越发的僵硬，他并不想让父母知道他和但丁到底在看什么东西，作为哥哥的他应该率先关掉面前的画面，可是，他就是动不了。

当声响逐渐到门口的刹那，在旁边一直按兵不动的但丁突然猛地跳下床将录像带扯了出来，他并不在乎这是否会弄坏，紧接着就像是兔子一般再次猛地跳回到床上用被子盖住自身和维吉尔，激动的喘息着。

没有任何录像带的显示屏毫不留情朝两人的大床上洒下冷光，维吉尔才发现但丁的脸红的宛若红到发紫的浆果，倒是那双浅蓝色的瞳眸亮的可怕，喷洒出的热息洒在维吉尔面部的细小绒毛，痒酥酥的。

不明发生了什么的维吉尔姗姗来迟地用手捂住嘴亡羊补牢地堵住刚才跑出的呻吟，瞪大眼睛不可思议地盯着面前让他发出如此奇怪声音的但丁，他怎么敢，维吉尔瞪大的眼睛严肃的指责但丁的胆大妄为。

但丁的两根手指，准确而言便是手指和中指顶帖在雌穴上，隔着薄薄的一层内裤布料，热度紧贴着热度；胞弟惊讶地看着面前本能地想要逃跑的兄长，他刚才躺在地上便看到了维吉尔胯部跟他所不同的地方，那是如此的明显，维吉尔的纯白色内裤下方仿佛被什么咬住了布料，甜美的往里面缩了一点深度。

他并不知道维吉尔这般是否会舒服，反倒是两边饱满的微微撑起，手上传递而来柔软的触感与维吉尔那声短促的叫唤让但丁只想要更多，他想看到、听到和摸到更多来自于维吉尔的一切，于是趁着兄长舌头打结的时候再一次看准力度沿着下凹的内裤缝隙抚弄着，看着维吉尔咬牙不知道是否因为怒气而小幅度颤抖的模样，干哑着嗓子半天才无头无脑地问出一句，

“这是什么，哥哥，为什么你会有而我没有。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越多（

维吉尔一直都知道他和但丁的不一样。

在很小的时候，这可以追溯到很飘远的地方，就像是某一首古老的童谣的起音点在某个夏日早晨，斯巴达一家四口到草原上郊游，春天的到来融化了冰雪，滋润了在凛冬的威严下蜷缩在硬土里的种子，它们争先恐后地伸展自身婀娜的身姿，一片绚丽的花海远远地接着天边底层的暗色深蓝。

难得的但丁没有缠着伊娃，他跟斯巴达在不远的地方采摘着处于最为娇艳状态的花朵，父子两人时不时传来的笑声飘荡在空旷的蓝天下；维吉尔和伊娃坐在餐布上，母亲正在优雅地喝着一杯热气腾腾的红茶，维吉尔手里拿着一本最爱的画册，识字不多的孩子正尝试着辨别晦涩难懂的英文字母组成的全新单词，当他遇到障碍的时候，维吉尔将画册轻轻地放到了伊娃的怀里，稚嫩的面庞好奇的盯着自己的母亲。

“维吉尔，”伊娃温柔地叫着长子的名字，她轻轻地揉了揉男孩往后梳理却被风吹得毛茸茸的银白色头发，却没有着急回答维吉尔提出的问题，这不过是一个很简单的单词，可现在她要说的东西可比这个单词要重要得多，她有足够的信心维吉尔能够安安静静地等待她将所有话语说完，“我现在要说的事情非常的重要，我希望你能记住我所说的一切，记得，无论是什么你都得用平常的心态去看待，也许会改变你的一生。”

聪慧的孩子贴在了母亲的旁边，就像是每天晚上跟那烦人的弟弟一起窝在床边安静聆听伊娃阅读睡前故事一般，澄澈的眼睛倒映出伊娃脸上浅浅的笑容，阳光透过厚重的云层稀薄地洒在维吉尔那张透着红润的脸蛋上，她在斯巴达长子的身上看到了次子所没有的前途与命运，

“你得学会保护好自己，不要因为那个天赋的器官感到自卑，虽然我知道你有的时候很懊恼为什么不能和但丁一模一样，甚至感觉自己是一个被捏造的怪物。可是我的孩子，换一个角度思考，那便是这只有你才能拥有，这是你身上不同于他人的独特点。”

“你有责任去变得更加强大去保护自身，保护你的身体，尤其是她——那个恩赐的器官。维吉尔，这也许有点不公平，可这也是没有任何办法的事情，我相信你一定能比但丁做得更好，毕竟你是哥哥，你和但丁不一样，你没有人给你营造一个长兄的阴影来寻求短暂的庇护。”伊娃温暖的手轻轻地握住维吉尔的小手，

“不能随便的让外人偷窥到这属于你和我两人之间的小秘密，不能让其他人去抚摸或者去糟蹋她，她很脆弱同时也很强大，她有自身的保护，可一旦被外人强硬的破开了她便会疼痛到哭泣，会流血，同样的她也会让你一起分享她的不开心，因为这是你造成的，自食其果。当然了，除非你突然想要几个小孩子从你的肚子里跑出来，围着你吵闹地叫你妈妈，那你完全没有必要去担心。噢，你会觉得像你弟弟那样的孩子会可爱吗，我是并不会介意这些孩子的，可是你呢，维吉？”

“像但丁那样烦人的小孩？噢，不，那太糟糕了，我才不要这样！我才不要好几个但丁围着我，还要叫我妈妈，我又不是女孩子，才不要这种恐怖的事情发生在我的头上，明明现在光是一个但丁都足够让我好受了。”一想到每天哭哭啼啼跟在他身边占据维吉尔任何有可能时间的双胞胎弟弟，维吉尔小小的眉头紧皱起来，他并不是不喜欢小孩子，这名心思有些过分早熟的小孩只是单纯的不喜欢但丁罢了。

他那过分烦人的想要在他身上留下自身气味的小狗弟弟。

“妈妈，我们回来了，嘿维吉！你们两个背着我偷偷摸摸地到底在讲什么？！”不知什么时候原本在不远处采花的但丁迈着小短腿兴奋的跑了回来，他猛地扑到了伊娃空缺的另外一边，斯巴达双子一左一右将他们的母亲温暖的包围起来，伊娃微笑着抚摸但丁汗湿的额头。

年幼者注意到了维吉尔不满的表情——他原本以为还能跟母亲独自攀谈一会，便朝着哥哥露出一个过分灿烂的笑脸，却不知道这个表情在维吉尔的眼里有点变味——某种宣告对母亲所有权的表情，很快但丁的小脸立刻变了个表情哭丧着脸，因为维吉尔一脚便跨过伊娃柔软的裙子踢到了但丁的膝盖骨上。

“我刚刚听到了一点！唔你们先不要说话——我想起来了！你们在说小孩子，我可喜欢小孩了，最好就是和我一样可可爱爱松松软软的小朋友！妈妈，什么时候给我生一个妹妹，我才不要维吉尔这种糟糕的哥哥，他一点都不喜欢跟我一起玩！”但丁眼里藏着眼泪盯着面前一副事不关己模样的维吉尔，越发的感到委屈。

他想不明白，为什么自己的哥哥不能像其他人的哥哥一样陪他一起玩一起练剑一起洗澡，是的，维吉尔总是不乐意跟但丁一起洗澡，家里的浴缸当然能容得下他们两人，斯巴达曾经开玩笑说道即便两人长到一米九那个夸张的大个子也能容得下，但丁连两人在沐浴的时候打水枪用的玩具都买好了，可维吉尔偏偏就没有答应过一次，每次都是被维吉尔极其不耐烦赶进浴室在热水包围下抽着鼻子。

“那你就喜欢吧！这是你的选择权我才没有想去干扰的欲望，你不喜欢我，我还不喜欢你这个弟弟呢。就算到时候我有小孩子了我也不会让你接触到他的，但丁你可真的是够蠢的！”维吉尔猛地站起身，他盯着面前蜷缩在母亲怀里只露出一双眼睛的但丁只感到生气。

在维吉尔的心里，天知道他有多纵容但丁这个小混蛋了，最明显的便是他能容忍但丁抱着他紧紧地睡一个又一个晚上，要知道假若是平常人可能会因为喘不过气和过分黏人而选择跟但丁分床睡，他居然还要说不喜欢自己，“那你就跟你的妹妹过去吧！我才不管你呢，今天晚上你也不要跟我睡一起了，说什么我都不会理你了，你这个自私自利的家伙！”

这是发生在维吉尔和但丁两人之间的小插曲，直到他们长大，双生子之间也没有新生的兄妹插手，维吉尔还是但丁讨厌的哥哥，但丁依旧是维吉尔恼人的弟弟，他们两人每天都会因为鸡皮蒜毛小事而孩子气的大吵一架，很快又会因为一块分享的草莓巧克力和好如初。

他们仍旧一起睡在大床上，在睡前还会因为今天轮到谁去关灯而纠缠打闹不得安宁，也会因为晚上一起看的恐怖电影而蜷缩在被窝里跟对方大眼瞪小眼，不过维吉尔仍旧没有跟但丁洗过澡，那用来打水仗的红绿色塑料枪支挂在双子的卧室墙壁上，只有到夏天全家一起去海边才能勉勉强强用得上。

维吉尔突然想起来了伊娃的那句话——我可不想从我的肚子里跑出来像是但丁一样的小屁孩围着我到处叫我妈妈，她的确因疼痛而在叫嚣着维吉尔全身上下每一个细胞，每一根神经。

年长者一个机灵猛地抓住了但丁赤裸的胳膊，修剪整齐的指甲深深地掐入了男孩细嫩的皮肉，凹陷的疼痛让但丁不由得停下手中的动作，委屈巴巴地盯着面前原本还乐在其中的兄长，他明明喜欢被这么对待，潮吹出来的液体已经润湿垫在维吉尔屁股下面的垫子，大拇指的粗糙茧子摩挲着从维吉尔凸起的阴蒂一路摩挲到下方，最后极具暗示性的按在了维吉尔蜷缩在阴唇掩盖之下的处女膜上，那里正在吮吸着手指。

“维吉，怎么了，我弄痛你了吗？”但丁凑上前来跟维吉尔交换了一个缠绵的亲吻，维吉尔原本半直起的腰肢再一次被吻落在松软的枕头上，未来得及咽下的唾沫随着半开的嘴角粘稠的顺着流落到下巴，最后没入到锁骨的凹陷。

他们两人的吻技都糟糕透了，让维吉尔想不明白的一点的便是——但丁在这种东西上的学习永远都比他要快速的多，此刻正在被但丁主导节奏的维吉尔稍有不满的用脚背轻轻地踢着青年拱起的腰背，殊不知这细小的动作在对方的眼里反倒是变成了急不可耐的无声催促。

那个荒谬的下午仿佛就发生在昨日，埋下的悖论种子随着时间的灌溉此刻已经结出饱满的果实，青涩果子浅浅地染上成熟的甜美，在一场无聊的闹剧里但丁发现了维吉尔一直藏在心底不愿意托出的秘密，他虎视眈眈地盯着那块凹下的甜美，原本应该为此感到憋屈的人是维吉尔，可但丁反倒是最早将不甘心和愤怒表现出来的那位，这让维吉尔感到惊愕与不可理解。

没有等到维吉尔做出进一步的解释——他不知道该怎么解释，这个器官从他睁开眼睛感受外界的时候便一直安静且乖巧的隐藏在应在的地方，至于她到底是怎么出现的，现在引用母亲的话语，维吉尔觉得面前那头黏人的小狼狗并没有这份耐心地去听他解释，他能想象得到性急的弟弟浮夸的模仿口吻。

年幼者瞪着一双过分可怜的眼睛盯着他慌乱到说不出话的兄长，无言的沉默与故意错开的眼神让他越发感到维吉尔就是这般固执地不想去相信自己，明明他们是一起分担喜怒哀乐的双生子，伊娃与斯巴达也曾教导过他们兄弟两人无论遇到什么都要一起去分担，可从这件事情但丁可以看出维吉尔并没有做好日后跟他面对所有一切的打算。

是的，作为最亲密的双胞胎弟弟的他怎么知道自己的哥哥总孤傲的自认为自身能很好地解决发生在身边所有的一切，也许便是长子的责任成长了维吉尔，同时也压垮了维吉尔，他那该死的高傲长兄尊严。

“你为什么不说话了，维吉，难道你不愿意告诉我吗？你又一次骗了我，你骗了我多久了？”但丁的声音夹着一丝哭腔，宛若维吉尔在雨夜街道上遇见的流浪狗，嗷嗷叫着紧紧地跟在维吉尔的脚边——这是年幼者为了讨好年长者惯用的手法，长时间相处让他清楚的知道维吉尔得软硬兼施，可明明那作恶的手游走着棉质柔软内裤的边缘来到了维吉尔大腿的接壤处。

如羊脂般细滑的微冷手感让他不由得加大了手中的力气，他一直都想要感受维吉尔，两人虽然是双生子可维吉尔包裹自己的样子就像是把但丁像是对待病原体一般，但丁想要看看在黑衣和白衬衫包裹下的皮肤是否和自己的一般，幼稚的男孩是如此渴望在双胞胎兄长的身上找到更多属于两人共享的印记。

“我不知道要跟你说什么，但丁，你疯了，对，你完完全全的疯了。”维吉尔尝试着让自己听起来冷静一点，最好就像是在谈论今天晚饭伊娃是否会给他们炖蘑菇浓汤一般，疯狂运转的大脑不着边际的运作——从早上水果篮子里新鲜的草莓到但丁衣服上沾有的暗色蓝莓果酱，他想要说点什么转移话题，失败了。

可是他没有任何办法去压抑尾音泄漏恐惧的颤抖，他想要推开气势汹汹的但丁，甚至那张不讨喜的嘴巴想要趁机挖苦自己的弟弟能在平日战斗中用出这半分力气倒好，“这是我的身体，到底发生了什么都不是你来威胁我的资本，要是你还是这般触碰我的底线的话，我发誓等下必定会让你不好受，你听懂了吗，唔嗯、”

“你的腿抖的好厉害，哥哥，难道说你喜欢这样？”但丁对维吉尔的威胁不理不会，他发现手指只要加大力气顺着那条凹下去的内裤阴影凹下去，往上轻轻地勾起手指，划过某个可爱的凸起，维吉尔就会发出曼妙的声音，这是维吉尔稚嫩的喉咙从未展露的音色。

他敢肯定在过往的某个场景他们曾听到过类似的声音，是的，那顶开启但丁欢淫梦境的录像带，打开了青年人荷尔蒙开关上下起伏的罪恶之手，他明明觉得录像节目里的女人叫的过分的夸张，可这所有的一切在哥哥的嘴里发出却给了但丁另外一番全新的感触，像是电流飞快的窜过全身，烧开的水哼哧哼哧的冒着热息顶开脑袋上沉重的盖子，整个人烧灼的宛若躺在铁板上滋滋作响的烤鱼。

他并不知道这到底怎么一回事，两人之间过近的距离仿佛一只无形的手抓住了但丁的呼吸道让其无法很好地呼吸，求生挣扎让但丁贪婪的往前汲取属于维吉尔身上淡淡的牛奶沐浴露的气息，啊，谁知道看起来难以接触的维吉尔居然喜欢这种甜丝丝的沐浴露呢，也是，他们都还只是细胳膊细腿的孩子。

维吉尔的舌头都捋不直，但丁的手指仔细地探索着维吉尔也未曾踏足的处女地，过往未尝体验过的感觉争先恐后从尾椎爆发，让他有点轻飘飘地找不到踩着地板的实感，酥麻的酸疼聚集在牙槽后端，沉甸甸的云朵挤在胸口处无法宣泄，假若不是但丁的胳膊圈着他的腰肢，很有可能会丢脸地变成倒在地毯上一时半会起不来的可怜家伙。

他明白在此刻他要做的事情便是简单地拒绝但丁，站在兄长的道德高处去指责批评胞弟这种逾越辈分的傻事，然后再用兄长才有的宽广胸襟去原谅弟弟做出来的蠢事——这种事情的确愚笨的超过了伦理道德划分的界限，可他做不到，起码是暂时的，但丁比他更先一步找到了身上最为脆弱的开关。

“我可以看看吗，哥哥，我很好奇她到底长什么样子，”被抓住弱点导致无法挣扎的羔羊咬着下嘴唇，他无法不承认但丁手上越发加快的速度让他找不到平衡的端点，贪婪的胃口在逐渐地一点一点被打开，瞪大淡色的瞳眸盯着地板上复杂的花纹，尝试着用转移注意力的方式从这甜蜜的触感里抽出。

但丁的确让他感到愉悦，光是想到这般维吉尔的脸再一次被羞耻烧红了，男孩能够清晰的感知到下半身某个从未被注意过的穴口像是失禁一般往外流出粘稠的水液，这是什么——维吉尔发麻的大脑无法想明白为什么身体会分泌出这般东西，他抖着身体呜咽了一声，更多地润湿了那肥满甜美的器官，

“我感觉她很热，很柔软，就像是母亲在后花园里种的红玫瑰，唔，准确一点便是早晨还沾有晨露的，她应该很美。维吉，求求你了，能让我看一下吗，我不会让你感到疼痛的，拜托了就一次，就一次。”

“呼嗯，什么？”仿佛有好几百只鹿在维吉尔狭小的大脑里跳来跳去，肆意妄为地将平日清高的待人处事礼仪和丰富的知识统统挤出去，放空思想的维吉尔舌头发直不知道该对但丁的请求说些什么，被陌生快意占据的大脑在拉扯着他紧绷的神经，嚣张的想指使维吉尔抓着但丁柔软的银色碎发大声的答应弟弟的请求——噢是的就是这样服侍我取悦我。

这个场景在他大脑演变的是如此的真实，现实的他大半个臀部已坐在男孩不大的手掌，少有的如此主动地想要去追寻让维吉尔身体变得不自然地跳跃，这到底是什么，又从哪里产生的，好学的孩子眨了眨眼尝试着现在就想要找到一个舒服的地方慵懒地躺下来，哪管但丁是否会真的将他的内裤脱下，毕竟他也想跟弟弟一样想要知道这是什么，为什么会如此这般。

“我的意思是能让我脱下你的内裤让我看看吗，哥哥，求求你了，求求你啦，好嘛，维吉，”维吉尔的脸好红——映入但丁脑海里的唯有这么一句简单的形容，不是平日在外面骑马奔跑气喘吁吁带来的闷红，是但丁从未见过的透着暧昧粉色的潮红，细密的眼睫毛不知从什么成为了晶莹的栖息处。

润湿的内裤变得更为轻薄贴身，他们两人之间貌似只隔了一层滑腻的布料，手指传递出来的模糊信息越发的明了，这里真的能让哥哥如此的舒服吗，这里又是什么地方？

但丁一旦产生这个疑问便下意识地再一次摩挲那条逐渐外宽的缝隙，他能摸到娇嫩的肉瓣还有隐隐凸起的球体，在某个甜美的区位往下稍稍用力貌似能挤开外面的防卫到达另外一个湿濡的穴口，这个洞口会将他的手指引导到哥哥身上哪个区位？

可但丁不甘心就站在外面用这种方式简单的描绘出他从未涉及过属于维吉尔的秘密，他凑上前去过分亲昵的用鼻尖顶弄着维吉尔的耳朵，他们平日也会这么说着悄悄话，可这次但丁感到下腹传来如雷鸣般呜呜的沉闷响声，“求求你了，哥哥，维吉尔，我知道你并不狠心的将我一个人关在秘密外面的。”

“唔嗯，但丁，”他快要站不住了，维吉尔的腰半蜷缩着，圆滚的脚趾捏着地毯上的绒毛姑且能把握住身体的平衡，他快到了——到哪里，那又是什么，为什么他会有这种攀登到某个顶端的想法？

下半身过分强烈的尿意让他感到害怕——他已经不是会哇哇大哭尿床的孩子了，对于情欲感到的不安惶恐夹杂着无边的快意让维吉尔无法很好地找到处理的方法，唯一能做的便是抓紧但丁，他的双胞胎弟弟在此刻貌似提出什么过分的要求也不为过，胃口过大的恶魔一方面害怕弟弟残忍地将他一人抛弃在全新的快意里，一方面却又颤抖着发麻的大腿根无声的指引但丁的手指往更喜欢的地方抚摸。

另外一只手早已不经过准许越过禁区，正在维吉尔内裤与腰肢紧贴的边缘蓄势待发，但丁出奇耐心地等待来自于维吉尔的准许，维吉尔很烫，身上的甜甜牛奶气息变得越发的明显；后者现在才不管但丁要做什么，只要能让他快点熬过这个无名且缠绕的点，不幸的是维吉尔空无一物的大脑无法组织起语言，只能一遍又一遍的叫唤但丁的名字，“但丁，但丁，但丁。”他如此呼唤着。

“噢，糟糕了，维吉，你快点穿上裤子！爸爸妈妈要回来了！”但丁越过兄长肩头的余光突然瞄到了不远处熟悉的影子，慌忙地将手从维吉尔的身上抽出，临走前还念念不舍的抚摸了一把维吉尔赤裸的大腿，他可不想因为一时之欢被父母抓到偷吃禁果的模样，假若怪罪在维吉尔的身上更会让但丁感到难过。

维吉尔大脑嗡嗡作响，拉响防空警报的他一听到父母即将要回家立刻从情潮里清醒，我到底在做什么，我这是在向但丁求欢吗——来自于年长者惊恐地自我反思，猛地一手甩开暧昧圈在他身上的但丁，根本不理会这个力度之大导致自身倒退了好几步。

两人之间心照不宣的没有多说一句话，尴尬的沉默弥漫在房间里，抓在手里的裤子早已被捏出了褶皱，维吉尔的内裤下方一大片都被润湿了，隐隐地透出肉色的粉红，低头意识到这点的维吉尔愤恨的瞪了一眼在旁边身上整整齐齐的但丁，焦虑地抖开了裤子随便的套了上去，摇摆的重心让他差点再一次摔进弟弟的怀抱里，临走跑上楼梯之前还气不过的狠狠地踩了一旁不知所措的年幼者一脚。


End file.
